


A week Long

by Thranduils_Queen



Category: Call of Duty, Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Queen/pseuds/Thranduils_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon has not seen Isabella in a week and can't wait to have her all to himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone,  
> This is my first story on here,  
> I hope you all like it and please do tell me what you all think  
> Thank you  
> Sam  
> XxX

 

Isabella’s POV

It’s been a week, one whole week, 7 days stuck in the woods with Joker, and Joker alone.  
We were put on a training exercise, like normal when Jonathan Irons has no one for us to kill.  
We had to spend a week with barely any supplies, and had to keep ourselves alive till help came.  
Now if you’re thinking that’s easy for just a week , Nope.

We were put in two teams of two: Joker and I, Gideon and Ilona, and so on. Now in this exercise, one of use had to be injected with a serum that would paralyse a part of our body, to symbol being shot or something like that, whatever you want to make of it. Also we may be on our own in our little group, but other Atlas Members will be on the lookout for us in the role of the enemy.

I ended up pulling the short straw and having the Serum, oh and I will add that it’s not harmful at all.  
Part of me wished that Joker got it and that it would paralyze his mouth, so I would not have to put up with his bad jokes and his flirting. Anyway I got it in the left leg, so for a week I could not walk. I had to put up with Joker and will need to keep an eye out for the bad guys as well. Oh how I wished I was at the firing range or in the fighting ring with Gideon in one of his really guppy moods, instead of having to do this.

“Oh come on Isabella, it was not that bad,” Joker said to me, as we all sat around a table in the cafeteria in Atlas we just built. I was hungry as anything and my leg hurt since the Serum was wearing off. “You try spending a week with yourself, Joker , and then you’ll see how much you want to punch yourself” I said back to him, making him put his hand over his hart “That hurt princess, I think I may cry” Joker said not missing a beat.

“I, for once, had a good time” Ilona said, making me look at her, “oh well next time you’re going with Joker, and then we’ll see how much fun you have” I said, my voice getting a little louder in anger at how much my leg was hurting. Is it supposed to hurt this much? Like someone is trying to pull my leg off.

“Ok come on. I kept you save and I kept you very warm at night,” Joker said smirking at me. Out the corner of my eyes I could see Gideon, who until now hadn’t said and done a thing, look up at Joker with a confused look on his face. “And I know you liked it” Joker then added, making Gideon more frustrated by what he was saying. “I really hope you are joking, mate” Gideon finally said, making everyone look at him as he sat up straighter and pointing at Joker. “You better keep your backwoods Hillbilly-ass hand of the women of my team. Go find some other to play with.” Gideon then said, making everyone laugh. Joker’s used to Gideon calling him that , “Ok just know you’re the one who just gave me the order to go play with the other girls. So it’s on you if any of them come calling.” Joker said, laughing as he got up, and giving me a wink before leaving…

“I think it’s time to use the free time I have and get some sleep” Ilona said as she got up. “I hear you out on that one girl, but my tummy’s still saying it wants more food. I see you later ok?” I commented back to her, making her laugh. “Were do you put all the food you eat? Anyway see you.” she said back to me, before looking at Gideon and giving him a nod, which he gave back. “She’s right you know. Were do you put all that food you eat?” Gideon then asked me. I just looked up at him “Wouldn't you like to know that” was all I said, making him smirk at me “Why don’t you get a doggy bag and come with me” he then said, before getting up.

We headed to Gideon’s room, which is normal since we always hang out there. Besides, he had a bigger room since he was a captain. As we got in, I put my food down on the table so I could take of my jacket. But I was stopped by two hands coming around my waste and pulling me against a hard chest as a pair of lips brushed the left side of my neck. “I missed you” was all he said in between his kisses. Oh yeah, me and Gideon have been dating for a little without anyone knowing since it's against the rules. But when things happen, they happen, and you can’t do anything about it.

“I was only gone one week” I said back to him, placing my hands over his and moving my head more to the right to give him more access to kiss my neck, which I just love. There are many things this British man can do to me that would make me do anything and everything he says. “A week is so long, and to think you were with Joker. He would do anything.” He said back as he pulled my jacket off. Once it was off, I heard it hit the wall to the right of me, making me giggle.

“Well you have me now, soldier, and am all yours” was all I said in a low voice, what I know he loved so much.  
I heard him make a growling sound in his throat before the words “Fuck me” came out of his mouth, which ended up with me on the bed before I could think of anything else….

*time skip, I’ll let your own minds fill in what happens ehehe*

I laid there on the right side of Gideon with my head on his shoulder and my arm over his naked chest, making circle patterns with my finger, as he had his right arm around me doing the same patterns on my naked skin on my side whilst his other hand was under his head. “You know you did not eat that food you brought with you.” Gideon said, breaking the silence. I just smiled to myself and look up at him, “ Well I was going to, but someone ended up stopping me.” I replied to him, making him laugh. I love it when he laughs, it’s so much better then him being a git.

I can’t help but sometimes think about what would happen if someone found out about us. What would happen to us. We could both be kicked out, or Gideon could have his rank being taken away from him after working so hard to get it. And me, I could be put right back to the start, on the streets. Yeah I never came from a rich home or anything like that. Irons found me on the streets and took me in. I would do anything for him, and I know that doing this is going in against him, but I love Gideon.

“You think too much.” Gideon said. “How do you know I am thinking?” I asked him back. He moved a little and looked down at me, “You always stop what you are doing, stare in front of you and your mouth hangs opened” he said. “I always think of what would happen if someone found out, about us. But even out of all the bad things that could happen if they did, I don’t want to stop.” I said without thinking. Gideon smiled at me as he moved his head down a little to place a kiss on my lips “Good, because I think the same. As cheesy as it may sound, since I met you, my life has got better.” Gideon said after pulling away, but I could still feel his lips brush mine as he talked. He then took in a deep breath “Also, I think I have fallen in love with you” he added before kissing me again but this time deeper.

I could not help but smile to myself “Wow the great Gideon is in love” I said, being my little old cheeky self and making him laugh. He pulled me on top of him with his arms around my waist and my arms over his head “Yeah, now you better not go around telling people since I have a reputation to keep up.” he said to me. I just smiled at him as I started to kiss along his neck. This man may know all the things that make me go crazy but I also know some that make him go crazy too. Things like: kissing and little biting and sucking on his neck, just under his chin or right on his union jack tattoo on the right side of his neck.

“If you keep doing that, we won’t get much sleep tonight” Gideon said, but I could hear he was trying to keep himself from moaning. “And what if I don’t want to sleep later?” I said right back to him, moving my hips against his lightly. “Well then I would have to do this” Gideon said right before he flipped us over so he was now on top and the blankets falling onto the floor, leaving us exposed to the elements of his room.

I smiled up at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him feverishly. “I have fallen in love with you too”, I said to him as soon as I stopped kissing him. All he did was smiling at me as he leaned down closer to my face. Yet just as his lips were about to touch mine in a kiss, the door swung open. “Caption Gideon I was told to- Holy shit.” was all the young man said before covering his eyes and turning around. “FUCK THIS”, Gideon shouted as he graded the covers of the floor and covered me. “Who the FUCK are you, and WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING” Gideon then asked, well more like shouted it. “I uhm… am Private Jack Mitchell and I’m here to tell you, that Irons what’s to see you.” said the lad, still with his back to us and his eyes covered. “Ok right, Private, one more thing. Ever heard of fucking KNOCKING?” Gideon asked…

I sill laid there, holding the covers to my chest whilst watching Gideon lay one on the poor lad. “Yes Sir, I have. But the man with the spiky hair and bad jokes said you just want people to walk in.”, he told Gideon. “Joker. Man am I going to kill him” I said, making Gideon laugh. “Not before I get to him. Now you Mitchell, tell anyone what you have seen and you will regret saying yes to come to Atlas. Got it?” Gideon orders him. “Yes sir, I got it.” Mitchell said right back to him. “you can go now. And from now on, KNOCK.” Gideon shouted after him as Mitchell left.

All I could do was laugh, “That’s a way to make a good first impression.” I said as I stopped laughing. Gideon looked at me and then back at the door, “Well I have a reputation of being an old guppy git, so what else was I to do? Give him flowers and say: ‘yeah look at my girlfriend naked on my bed’?” was all he said as he got up. I just smiled at him as I moved onto my side to watch him get dressed. “Want me to wait for you here?” I asked him. Once he was done he walked over to me and kissed my lips feverishly, making me lay on my back with him over me again. “Yes, and naked as well.” was all he said before he walked out of the room.

I just smiled to myself. Yep, I’m not giving any of this up. Sorry Irons, but I’m not letting this man go…


	2. More??

I was thinking of adding more on to this, like making it in to a small story,   
or even just make some more one-shots with them...

What you all think and want, want a Carry on or little one-shots ???


End file.
